


i fumbled it (when it came down to the wire)

by or_something



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_something/pseuds/or_something
Summary: “Mon- Mike kissed me.”Lena’s face doesn’t give away anything, simply waits for Kara to continue.from tumblr prompt: lena finds out about kara and mon el





	

It was meant to just be another interview. It was only meant to take a few minutes, a fluff piece on women in power.

Lena wasn’t supposed to notice Kara’s fidgeting, wasn’t supposed to ask her what was wrong, wasn’t supposed to break Kara’s professional resolve so quickly.

That didn’t stop her from doing it though.

“Mon- Mike kissed me.”

Lena’s face doesn’t give away anything, simply waits for Kara to continue.

“My friend, you know, you met him when you invited me to your party?”

“I remember” Lena’s voice gives away more than her expression does, flat and cold - colder than it’s ever been towards Kara - and she could swear she hears- what, disappointment?

She studies her for a second before Lena speaks again.

“How was it?” Her smile is back on her face now, but Kara doesn’t need her super vision to see that it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“It was…alright?”

“You don’t sound sure of that.”

“He’s pretending it didn’t happen, and I’m really,” Kara meets Lena’s eyes and falters for a moment, “uh, really confused.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Confused?”

“Yeah. It was nice, but now he’s being weird and I-“ Kara’s hands fall to her sides in frustration, “I just don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry about that Kara. I’m not sure how much help I can be though, I’m not all that familiar with kissing boys.”

—

Lena’s not sure how much more direct she can be. She’s looking at Kara when the realisation dawns on her. Lena can see it happen. Kara’s eyes go wide, she lets out a little “oh”, and her smile grows even bigger.

“You like girls then?”

“Obviously.” She’s only teasing, and she knows Kara can tell when she grins sheepishly.

“That’s cool, my sister just came out to me recently,”

“And you’re okay with it?”

“Of course! On my pla-“ Kara stops abruptly, wide eyed, “Wh-where I grew up, it wasn't a big deal if you were gay or straight. Bisexuality was the norm for me as a kid.”

Lena hardly knows what to say to that. “And for you now…” she trails off, the tiniest flicker of hope bubbling up inside her.

Kara meets Lena’s eyes, “It still is. Love is love and I can’t stop the way I feel about someone no matter what gender they are.” She blushes then, looks to the floor like she’s given away too much.

“Well I think that’s a beautiful attitude to have.” 

The air between them is tense now, heavy with something that feels a little like anticipation. Lena’s completely forgotten about the reason Kara came to her in the first place. She takes a step closer. Kara looks at her like she feel this too, like if Lena moved even closer she might let her kiss her.

Kara’s eyes dart to the side, noticing the time, and all too soon the moments broken.

“I have to get going. You’ve really helped me Lena. I’ll see you later.”

Before she even has a chance to respond, Kara’s gone.

—

Kara’s head is a whirlwind. Between Lena’s heavy looks and almost outing herself as Supergirl and actually outing herself as bisexual, there’s a lot going through her head right now. She needs to talk to Alex.

Flying helps. Being hundreds of feet in the air, with nothing around to distract, Kara’s thoughts arrange themselves again. By the time she arrives at Alex’s apartment, she knows what she needs to say. What she needs to do.

 

“I’m in love with Lena Luthor.”

“Wait. What?”

“Well, not love, probably, but I’m really, really into Lena Luthor.”

“I don’t understand, Kara, where did this come from?”

“I don’t know, but I feel like it’s been building up. It all makes so much sense now, Alex!”

Alex cocks her head in confusion, so Kara continues.

“Mon-El kissed me, and it felt really nice I guess, but only on a physical level, and there was something about it that just didn’t feel right. I thought I was just frustrated because he was pretending it didn’t happen but that’s not right. I didn't know what it was, but I stopped by Lena’s office earlier today to talk to her about something and it just came up and when we were talking I just thought, what if I kissed her right now?” She takes a second to catch her breath, more than aware that she’s rambling, but continues.

“And I almost did, Alex. I could have. I think she likes me, and I’m even more sure that I like her.”

—

“Wow, Kara.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure it’s those kind of feelings?”

“Yeah.” Kara’s smile is blinding, and she blushes and looks to the floor and yeah, Alex knows she’s right. She saw the exact same feelings in herself not long ago.

“Then you gotta go after her.” Kara looks up, surprised but still smiling, “Like you told me- go get the girl.”

The next second Alex can barely breathe as Kara hugs her a little too tightly, but when she hears the relief, the happiness in her sisters voice, she doesn’t even care.

“Thanks, Alex. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now go, sweep her off her feet.”

—

“Lena.”

The voice shocks Lena, pulling her from her daydream.

“Kara! When you said you’d see me later I didn’t think it would be quite this soon.”

“I just had some thinking to do. I meant what I said, you really helped me earlier.”

“Really? Did you sort things out with Mike?”

Lena isn’t tense anymore when she mentions him. She can feel that the energy’s shifted in the room, and he doesn’t seem like quite so much of a problem anymore.

“No, I spoke to my sister. I needed a little more advice on what I’m going to do next.”

Kara steps closer as she talks, until they’re close enough to touch.

—

“Oh really?” Lena tilts her head up, and yeah, she’s picked up on where this conversation is going. This is definitely flirting. “And what did she tell you?”

“To do this.” Kara finally closes the gap between them, one hand cupping the back of Lena’s neck, the other hanging beside her, fingers brushing against Lena’s.

She hesitates, not out of fear, but out of a sudden desire to suspend this moment, exactly like this, to etch it onto her memory forever.

Lena’s a little too impatient for forever though.

Kara feels a hand on her side, pulling her in and then-

Then they’re kissing, and this is nothing like with Mon-El.

Where he was stiff, Lena is soft. Where he was still, Lena moves her mouth against Kara’s like she’s been doing it forever. Where kissing him was _nice_ but nothing more, kissing Lena sets her whole body on fire. 

Where being kissed by Mon-El left Kara confused, being kissed by Lena makes her feel more certain than she has about anything.

It feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be like 300 words but apparently I like supercorp a lot so come talk about it with me @ [latenightflurricane.tumblr.com](latenightflurricane.tumblr.com)


End file.
